Proposals
by TheMindPalace
Summary: Sherlock stresses about proposing to John. Sequel to 'Songs of Sherlock'
1. Chapter 1

I know, Chapter one is short, sorry!

John sighed in contentment as he woke up next to his boyfriend. Well, boyfriend didn't seem like the right word. Sherlock was so much more to John than any word could begin to describe him as. Either way, John was happy that he could wake up next to Sherlock without needing to rush off to the surgery, or a crime scene. He had spent the last few months mulling over the decision of whether or not he wanted to remain at the surgery any longer, and in the end, he decided he would rather be with Sherlock during cases and such than spending his time at the hospital. He hadn't broken the news to Sherlock yet, and he was planning on telling him that very day. In fact, Sherlock was under the impression that John would be at work already.

He rolled over and kissed his lover lightly. Sherlock muttered something unintelligible, and rolled over again. John rolled his eyes, and poked the genius in the forehead.

"Sherlock." John sang. "Wake up!" Sherlock groaned one more time, and finally woke up fully, yawning before cracking open his eyes, and regarding John in surprise.

"Y'should be at work." He murmured, reaching up and kissing John himself. John smiled against his lips, then pulled back.

"No I shouldn't." He deflected Sherlock's statement.

"Yes you should."

"No I shouldn't."

"Yes you should."

"I assure you I do not have to be at work today, nor tomorrow, nor any other day." He announced happily, watching Sherlock's eyes light up in comprehension.

"You didn't..." He said in disbelief.

"I quit!" He smiled, unable to keep it in any longer. However, his smile did nothing to rival Sherlock's, whose grin light up his entire face. He sat up, and tugged John into his chest, tilting the doctors face up so he could claim it with his lips.

"No more leaving me in the morning." He grinned.

"No more coming home late." John added.

"No more Sarah." Sherlock stated happily, causing John to roll his eyes. Even though Sherlock knew for a fact that John had no feelings for Sarah, he harboured a stubborn dislike towards her anyway.

"Ridiculous man." John said.

"Your ridiculous man." Sherlock corrected, before tugging John towards him once more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sherlock, I'm heading out to Tesco, do you need anything?" John called to the living room after having slammed the refrigerator shut, due to coming face to face with, well...a face. The didn't have any food in the flat worth keeping, and John resolved to do a full flat clean up upon getting home. And to force Sherlock to help him.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. No doubt John had discovered the head in their fridge, and had made a decision regarding the state of their flat, and how to resolve it. "No love." He called back. Though he disliked it when John left, this time it would give him some time to contemplate other...matters. John walked into the living room, grabbed his jacket from where it lay over the sofa.

"Be back in around an hour." He promised, planting a kiss in Sherlock's lips before getting up and leaving. Sherlock nodded, and waited until the door was shut, and he could see John hailing a cab from the window before taking the small black box out of his pocket. In it, were two small gold rings, with a strip of black on each side. He picked up the ring that would be John's, and turned it over so that he could see the engraving on it.

_Could be dangerous _

He picked up the one that was to be his, and studied the engraving inside-

_I'd be lost without my blogger_

It had taken him about a month to decide what he wanted on each one, and he was satisfied with the result. He was sure John would be too. However, every time he thought of proposing to John, his stomach clenched unpleasantly. He couldn't help but be consumed with the possibility of John turning him down. What if, faced with the thought of marriage, he finally realized that he could do so much better than Sherlock Holmes? What if he laughed? What if he left? What if, what if, what if. He was so absorbed in these thoughts, that he barely noticed when the door opened, and John came in carrying the groceries. He stood up quickly, pit the rings back, and hid the box behind his back.

"Hey Sherlock, I'm just going to put the groceries in the fridge- what've you got there?" Sherlock panicked, trying to think up a believable lie.

"Nothing! I'll be right back." Sherlock quickly ran upstairs to their bedroom, and slammed his head repeatedly against the door. Nice. Really believable lie. He lifted his head, went inside the room to quickly hide the rings, and ran back downstairs. He flopped onto the couch, and waited for John to re-enter the room. When he did, Sherlock schooled his face into a perfectly innocent mask, and judging by John's face, he didn't buy it.

"Is something wrong Sherlock? You're acting...strange, to say the least." John said after a moment of silence.

"Strange? I assure you, I am perfectly fine. However, Lestrade called, and I must go to the Yard for a couple hours." He said quickly. "Nothing exciting, he just needs my advice on a certain case. Er, paperwork." John nodded, but continued looking confused as Sherlock leapt up, and ran to the door, slipping on his shoes, and leaving the flat, forgetting his jacket in his rush to leave. He hailed a cab, and gave it instructions to take him to the Yard. Now that he told John that he'd be going there, it was entirely possible that John would call Lestrade to check. He spent the fifteen minutes in the cab clenching and in clenching his fists in agitation.

When the cab arrived, he threw some bills at the driver, and walked inside the Yard, glaring at anyone who dared look at him funny. When he got the the door of Lestrade's office, he raised his fist to knock, but stopped hesitantly. He wasn't sure if he should ask Lestrade's advice in this. He'd probably sound ridiculous. However, he was spared from choosing whether or not to knock, when he felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around to see Lestrade looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Sherlock? What do you need? There's no case, and John just texted me telling me not to keep you too long with some paperwork. Plus, I have not seen you leave your flat without your jacket. Ever. What's going on?"

Sherlock opened his mouth to answer, then closed it abruptly. Lestrade continued to wait for an answer, but when it became clear that he wouldn't get one, he sighed.

"Okay, come in, we can talk here." He said, opening his office door, and ushering Sherlock inside. Once they were both seated, he raised his eyebrows once more.

"Out with it then. What's wrong?" Lestrade regarded Sherlock with a bit of concern.

"Wrong? Why does something have to be wrong? Can't I just come visit a- a friend?" Lestrade looked at him in disbelief, and kept silent, waiting until Sherlock sighed in defeat.

"I'm planning on proposing to John." He said somewhat defiantly, as if he expected Lestrade to make fun of him. However, the inspector blinked once in shock, and then simply said-

"But that's great Sherlock! Congrats. Why do you look so worried?"

Sherlock growled in frustration and exploded. "Because he'll probably say no! I'm not exactly a prime candidate for a husband! I'm surprised daily that he hasn't left me by now as it is! He could do so much better, he- he deserves so much better than me! How can I expect him to spend the rest of his life with me? It was stupid of me to buy the rings in the first place." He finished, and slumped down in his chair, putting his face in his hands miserably. When he looked up, he quailed at the look of pure anger that was radiating from Lestrade's face.

"Sherlock Holmes. I don't want to ever hear you say anything like that ever again. John loves _you_, he chose _you_ to be with. When he thought you were dead, you- well no, you shouldn't have seen him. He more than broken, he was absolutely shattered. And that was before you two were together. He was going mad. If John lost you again, he'd burn the world down just to find you again. Don't think for one second that he would ever want anyone but you." Sherlock looked at the inspector in shock. Lestrade rolled his eyes, and stood up, pushing Sherlock out of the door too.

"Go home to John. Talk to him about this. I'm sure his words could help you more than any of mine could." Lestrade's words were firm, but his face was kind. Sherlock looked at him gratefully before dashing out of the police station, and going home.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sherlock got home, he burst through the door, and ran into the living room to find John. He found him curled up on the couch, reading a book, and looking startled at Sherlock's less than quiet entrance. Sherlock grinned, and ran to John, slamming his lips against his eagerly. John was confused, but accepted this turn of events, responding in kind. Sherlock nipped at John's bottom lip, tugging it with his teeth. John moaned in response, and Sherlock pulled back grinning.

"You wanna go out for dinner at Angelos?" He asked excitedly. John nodded in confusion.

"Sherlock what-?" Sherlock didn't give John a chance to finish his sentence before answering.

"Good! Get your jacket on, and meet me outside!" Sherlock didn't wait for a response before dashing upstairs, and finding the ring, slipping it into his pocket. Whatever happened now, he wouldn't have to worry anymore. He smiled in relief, and went downstairs to meet John.

"Ready?" He asked, slipping hand into John's.

"Yup." John answered, apparently relieved that Sherlock appeared to be acting normal again.

"Good, let's go."

When they were seated, Angelo predictably lit a candle in the centre of the table, and though Sherlock would normally have rolled his eyes, this time he was grateful. It made the table seem more romantic, intimate. Their food, or rather John's food, arrived, and Angelo included a complimentary bottle of wine. Sherlock poured them each a glass, and smiled at John.

"This is nice." John commented. "Thank you Sherlock." Sherlock nodded at John's thanks before speaking.

"Actually, there's a reason that I took you to dinner tonight." He started nervously.

"Oh?" John inquired, raising his eyebrow at Sherlock's obvious nervousness.

"Yeah. John...we've been together for a year now, and I love you more than anything, or anyone. You mean more to me than the work. You're never boring, and every day you surprise me. I love waking up in the morning and seeing your face. I never want to wake up without you. So I was wondering..." Sherlock took the box out of his pocket, and popped it open. He took one of the rings out, and held it out across the table to John. "John Hamish Watson...will you do me the honour of marrying me?" He finished, and waited nervously, hoping John would just say something, anything.

John was staring at him in shock, ad his eyes were filling with tears. He appeared to be speechless, and Sherlock began to shift nervously.

"Um, John, could you please say something? Anything would be good right now."

John laughed, wiping his eyes. "Yes." He whispered. "Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!" Sherlock looked at him, frozen for one moment, before reaching over ad capturing John's lips with his own. John's hands fisted in his hair, and he tugged Sherlock closer, eliminating any remaining idea of space between them. After a few minutes, they broke apart, gasping for breath.

"You forgot to take the ring." Sherlock said grinning uncontrollably, and took John's hand, sliding it onto his ring finger. John smiled widely at the sight.

"It's beautiful. I love it. Does yours match?" He asked, studying the ring.

Sherlock nodded. "Identical, aside from the engraving." John look surprised before taking the ring off of his finger, and reading the words there. _Could be dangerous._

He laughed, his eyes shining. "What does yours say?" Sherlock took his out of the box, and passed it over to John. _I'd be lost without my blogger_

John smiled again. "Perfect. They're perfect." He looked back up at Sherlock again. "_Your_ perfect." He grabbed Sherlock's face, and kissed him again.


End file.
